


Love comes in the oddest way

by JustADivergentGirl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and gooooood how is someone is so good-looking guuh, depressed jeonghan, i mean i would too man, jeonghan went to coups' concert and fell in love with him, like is there anybody who wouldnt fall in love with his rap and voice, lmao idk the tags are gonna adds up later on, mature(?) coz this contains tons of cursing since i like curses, meets seungcheol his savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADivergentGirl/pseuds/JustADivergentGirl
Summary: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO I WAS ABOUT TO DIE YOU RUIN MY PERFECT DEATH THE FUCK HAPPENED MAN""WELL I'M SORRY I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU FROM DYING.""WELL SHIT I DIDN'T APPRECIATE IT WHY ARE WE SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER ANYWAYS"____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________in a world where Jeonghan loses will to live and Seuncheol is here to save his ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> funny how i got this idea thinking what would happen if i lose my bts ticket concert 30 minutes before the concert.

The white snowflakes fall gracefully from the sky, peppering the already piled snow on the ground. It was a cold Saturday night, the heavy wind blowing at Jeonghan’s already shivering body every chance they got. 

Jeonghan tightens the jacket around him to warm himself a bit. He fixed his scarf and resumes to put his hands in his pockets, eyes staring at the sky. The dark sky doesn’t even have stars on them, looking as black as his soul right now. All the writers’ bullshit about the skies are lies. There can never be star at night when you live in a city that shines as much as the sun did. The smoke and haze did an amount too. Oh humanity how much have you ruined the beautiful nature…

It’s a cold night and all he wants is somebody to be next to him, wrap him in a cozy blanket, makes him a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, lie down on the sofa in a place that’s warm and smells like home and maybe watch movies… you know shit that couples like to do. That’s just what Jeonghan assumes they do, he has no idea since he has never dated anybody before.

It’s not that Jeonghan have no one to ask to do these things with him. Though right now every of his friends are enjoying something with their partners. Jihoon with Sonyoung are already having dinner at a fancy-ass place (Jihoon was very reluctant) meanwhile Wonwoo and Mingyu are probably ice-skating at some goddamn place shouting their love for each other since they rent that cabin to have a holiday to get away from the busy city and their stressful life (Shit this is a very romantic thing to do though he have to admit that).

And right now he just doesn’t know. Somehow he just feels very empty inside. Very… It’s like one of those times where he shouldn’t question his self-existence or he’ll have a very bad case of self-existential crises for a week and can’t function properly. Or those times where he shouldn’t have thoughts because it’s eating him from inside and he can’t handle this.

“Oh God, I’m a wreck.” He sighs as he mulled over, pushing his bangs from his face. He buries his face in his freezing hands. As he sighs again, he could see his breath in the chilly air. He should get home before he freezes himself to death.

As he looks up and rubs his face trying to rid himself from his exhaustion, he saw a couple in a café feeding each other cake with smiles plastered on each other faces, being as lovey-dovey as couples can. Sitting on a bench opposite to the café is the worst thing he could do. It was the closest bench and he ass needs to be seated down though so. He’s way too lazy to find another bench.

He groans and continues to wallow in his self-pity.

And no, the heavily lit roads and shops aren’t brightening his mood.

After a few sips from his coffee (fuck tea.) so it can provide him with the warmth he begs to warm his cold heart and to sober him up, he walks into an alleyway. 

Okay see, this might sound stupid.

Which it kind is.

But Jeonghan wants to get home early and just dive into his bed in an instant and have his blanket pulled over him for the whole night as he took a pillow and buried himself underneath it. He’s desperate to do so and decided to take a shortcut because he is too tired with life to continue the extra 50 miles. And no, he does not have any money to hail a taxi. He spends the least of them on him buying that coffee (“Is every coffee nowadays this expensive what the fuck?” He said as he stared at the price.)

As he walks into the eerie silence of pure darkness, he suddenly hears alarming sounds of rustling behind him. He walks a bit more thinking it might just be his imagination or some sort. Sometimes he’s paranoid with stuff like this. He knew it might just be the wind suddenly blowing extremely hard or it was the cat playing with the random garbage lying on the floor but he can’t help it. It might be that it’s actually something. He wouldn’t want to risk it. Oh how he regrets picking the shortcut now. The best thing to do is to walk faster and that is exactly what he did.

The shuffle behind him continued. His boots crunching against the pile of snow is somehow deafening, too loud and building the tension in the air. His heartbeat somehow becomes faster, the sound of blood rushing in his ear making him dizzy.

Again, the footsteps are still there. He could almost understand why those blond girls in horror movie would run around searching for the goddamn ghost. They got too curious. And that is exactly in what dilemma Jeonghan is in right now.

Having an internal argument with himself he decided to take a chance to check if there’s anybody following him. Cursing himself by calling him stupid, his hands in his pockets are searching for a key to stab the stranger with if he is somehow forced to defense himself. He risks a glance to look behind him. In a sudden turn of his body and head with his eyes searching blindly for any strange figure, he could see nothing. 

He released a relived sigh, his breath full with tension and anxiety.

‘Guess it was just my imagination.’

That was his sole thought until a knife suddenly appears on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please do comment and leave kudos if you like it ;w; (this isn't much to be loved yet I'll write the next chapter in a few days) I'm still progressing with my writing so it will be helpful to leave some critics if you want (though please dont be too harsh im still a potato that is trying-))


End file.
